


14:57 In the time a feather falls

by LiteraryLark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryLark/pseuds/LiteraryLark
Summary: What happens in the time a feather takes to fall?An expanded and dramatized version of a blue lions battle.No spoilers.This is my first work, if you could leave some kind criticism that would be greatly appreciated.Thank you!





	1. 14:57

In the time a feather falls. 

14:57  
A bird passes overhead, not one person noticed. In folding its wings a feather begins it's decent. 

\--

14:57 Western side Upper  
Sylvain is driving his weapon into yet another enemy. His right-hand grips tightly at the bottom of his lance. His left-hand stings, he takes a quick glance, it might be a tendon injury.   
At the same time, the enemy under him groans in pain. As his head rolls to the side, his final vision is a few blades of crushed grass and the lingering thought of his children.   
It would smell nice on this field if not for the death. 

14:57 Western side Lower  
Dimitri is trying to keep close to Sylvain, but it's proving difficult to keep up with his allies' horse. Dimitri is a strong swordsman, no, he is a great swordsman, but there are still only so many hits he can take alone.   
He looks around but the thick smoke prevents him from seeing more than two feet ahead. He blinks a few times, eyes dry and stinging, it doesn't improve. 

14:57 Lower Center   
Ashe has been left behind, he's been using his gambit boosts to drive everyone else forward. Slumped against a brick wall, clutching his bow, he is hoping, hiding in these brambles will save him till the enemy passes.   
Behind his closed eyes he sees the look Byleth gives him as everyone leaves him behind. A tear falls, he doesn't want to die hiding in a bush. 

14:57 Center west   
Steteth sits atop of his wyvern. He can smell the pungency of the leathery beast beneath him, can taste the sweat dripping into his mouth.   
Perched on a building he can see far into the horizon, Byleth had sent him out to scout the field. Eyes forward, a demonic beast. In the faraway distance, he is sure he can see another.   
He feels nauseous and scared as the beast lifts its foul head to look right at him, snarling.   
He isn't ready to die. 

14:57 Center far east  
Ingrid is far from the others. Far further than she should be.   
She fell from the sky, an archer hidden behind a house shot down her pegasus. Her mount is lying on the cold floor screaming in pain. Hiding in the thick orange smoke, it's slowly choking them both. Ingrid is holding pressure on the bleeding hole in its wing. She's screaming for a healer, she is giving away her position, but she can't see her valiant animal friend die like this. 

14:57 Center   
Byleth is firing a magical attack on her right. The target, Dorothea? Screams in pain. They never talk about the smell of burning flesh in those storybooks, she thinks.   
She can hear Mercedes behind her muttering a spell. Fireballs begin to rain from the sky.   
Mercedes has doubts at night about whether she even feels regretful for killing.   
Annette hears a chilling scream, it's the sound of one of her best friends. Byleth has instructed her to follow the forward marching team. Her head is spinning what should she do. She takes off. 

14:57 Center Forward  
Felix is a good four steps ahead of everyone else. He fights alone, he knows this. But a feeling in his stomach betrays him, he is afraid, afraid of dying alone. He doesn't know what to do with this feeling, so he presses on. 

14:57 Infirmary  
Dedue can see the smoke from the infirmary window. The nurse has given up reminding him he should be sitting with the damage his knee has taken. If something were to happen to the soon to be king, he thinks, he could never forgive himself.


	2. 14:58

14:58   
14:58 Western side upper  
Sylvain should have gone back over the bridge to join the center forces, they'll be preparing for the main attack, he's late, they need their only cavalry.   
A bandit pulls him from his thoughts as he quickly parries a sword strike with his lance, even in times of war bandits try to profit. Disgusting, Sylvain thinks. 

Finally, the coast ahead of him is clear, Dimitri dashes forward. Sudden pain in his lung stops him, he only just manages to keep himself from falling over. But he swears he can see grey horse fur in the distance. 

14:58 Lower Center   
Ashe hears the troops run and scramble past him. Ashe holds his breath in, keeps his eyes open, he'd rather know if he was about to die.   
A lance passes mere inches from his face. 

14:58 Center West   
The taught leather of his Wyverns reins digs into his hands with the sheer force Steteth uses to pull himself away from the beast. 

14:58 Center far East   
Ingrid's pants are now covered in blood. Her pegasus has stopped screaming, Ingrid is trying to sooth it by stroking along its silky white fur. She wishes she would have taken some healing classes.   
She hears her name; is that Annette? 

14:58 Center   
Clearing a path for herself and Mercedes, Byleth presses forward. She can see ahead of her, just up the next set of stairs, two people jump to attack Felix. For the first time, she thinks she might have brought her students to a battle they can't win. 

14:58 Center Forward   
Felix's training pays off when he sees two flashes of steel from either side. It's like second nature to him to pull out his sword. Wo Dao on his left and Zoltan on his right.


	3. 14:59

14:59

14:59 Western side Upper   
Sylvain sees a flash of blue and black with long blonde hair take down the bandit in front of him. The thief left out a pitiful moan as the swordsman slices into him.   
Sylvain turns to his horse, the grey mare's legs are covered in blood. Hopefully, none of it is hers. 

14:59 Lower Center   
Ashe peaks shyly around the corner to scout the enemy that had passed ahead. He grabbed onto a thorn from the thistle to ground himself. 

14:59 Center  
Steteth narrowly avoids a firebomb attack from the beast by swooping dangerously low. His face is hot from the proximity of the attack. He flew back over to the main party, the dragon loomed maliciously, looking down on its prey.   
Mercedes lunged forward past Byleth to magically blast the enemies swords away from Felix. He turned to nod appreciatively, blue hair shinning with sweat under the few sun rays peeking from the clouds.   
Felix ran forward once again, nimble like a taut bowstring, whoever stood in his way could not hear his approach.   
Byleth readied her Sword of the creator, and ran forward, swung backward, the sword extended, and flicked forward, glowing bright. 

14:59 Center far East  
Annette ran fast, so fast she nearly fell over the injured pegasus. She lent down to start healing the bloodied wound. The animal, though impossible to know, seemed grateful. Most likely the pain was easing away.   
A rustle could be heard in the bush, visibility was still terrible, the fog whilst not as chocking was still causing issues. Ingrid redied her lance in one hand and javelin from the other. As she was coming up from a crouching stance three dark silhouettes appeared suddenly.


	4. 15:00

15:00  
15:00 Western side Upper  
Sylvain hauls himself onto his bloodied mare with Dimitri behind him. With a sharp pull on the reins, Sylvain has his mount heading towards the bridge, hopefully, to re-join their classmates. 

15:00 Lower Center   
Ashe steadies his breathing. He cocks three arrows. Three targets are about sixteen feet ahead of him. He pulls back the bowstring, and let's go. 

15:00 Center   
Steteth continued flying forwards, it was a risky tactic, he didn't want to die. But this battle didn't seem in their favor, he didn't want his friends to die. He wanted his daughter to grow up safely. So he soared towards where he thought the enemy commander would be, charring magicians and soldiers alike as he flew overhead.   
Mercedes ran forward as fast as she could. If the plan was to rush the enemy they'd need as many people as possible at the front. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks when he heard a deafening beastly raw.   
The Sword of the Creator sliced through the demonic beasts torso, the creature screamed in agony, it screamed louder when the jagged edges of the sword came back out.   
Felix stopped, there he was, Hubert. 

15:00 Center far East   
As Ingrid skewered one enemy, Annette blasted away two others.   
The pegasus wearily stood up, the two girls got onto it's back. The animal hissed in pain but flapped it's great wings regardless. As it started rising up Ingrid gripped her weapon ever tighter, she was anxious for this hell to be over.


	5. 15:01 - 15:02

15:01 - 15:02   
15:01 Lower Center   
Three arrows fly off, they sink themselves into their targets. All three men fall forward, dead on the cold floor. Ashe holds his breath and stands up, it appears, he's all alone. 

15:01 Center Front  
Sylvain and Dimitri came galloping round the corner.   
Mercedes held out her hands, shouting a bolganone spell formula.   
Felix seemed to appear out of thin air at Hubert's side, he leaped forward, sword at Hubert's neck.   
Steteth cam flying in from the right, his Wyverns fiery breath lining up with the enemy commander's path.   
Ingrid and Annette cast a shadow over their professor as they flew overhead.   
Byleth ran forward, she saw her three students strike down their enemy, she ran to see his lifeless corpse. 

\--

15:02   
Byleth knew the war was yet to be over, but they were inching ever closer to victory.   
She looked down, under her foot lay a white feather.


End file.
